


you forgot something

by allthelines



Series: adventures of mochi & nana [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, jaesung rise 2k19, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 07:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthelines/pseuds/allthelines
Summary: jaemin asks jisung if he forgot something before he leaves for work.





	you forgot something

jisung slowly wakes to the sunlight streaming in from the window in his face, frowning because the bed feels really nice and warm, and he doesn’t want to face the world just yet.

“baby aren’t you supposed to meet the producer earlier today?” jaemin shouts from the living room.

instead of getting up, jisung turns over and closes his eyes again, facing away from the sunlight, reasoning that since there’s only recording to get to for the day, he can afford to sleep a couple minutes more as it isn’t one of those intense, schedule-packed days. but he swears, he barely blinks and it’s suddenly another half an hour later.

he checks the time on his phone and bolts up in panic when he realises he has about twenty minutes to get ready, get out, and not get murdered by their producer. he throws his phone back onto his bed and runs to the bathroom, chanting, “i’m late i’m late i’m late!”

he makes record time, showering and changing in twelve minutes. he’s still drying his hair with one hand, bag in the other when he runs out to the living room. hastily, he throws his towel onto their dining table and thank heavens for his boyfriend, because jaemin’s made a sandwich and placed it in a cute plastic bag printed with ryan’s face all over for him. jaemin clicks his tongue in annoyance and takes the discarded towel back into their room to hang it up for him. jisung mumbles a thanks and hurries to find his socks somewhere near the living room couch, before he finally gets to the shoe rack to pull on his sneakers.

jaemin comes out of their shared room shortly and watches him tie his shoelaces in a frenzied manner, pretty sure one side is a dead knot.

“bye hyung, see you later!” jisung gives a little wave before he turns to go.

however, jaemin pulls at the back of his bag he has slung over one shoulder, stopping him.

“jisung-ah, did you forget something?” jaemin looks expectantly at his boyfriend, tone slightly playful.

jisung is flustered, but hey, they’ve been dating for a while now, this is supposed to be normal between completely healthy couples, no? so he mentally says fuck it and leans closer to jaemin, pressing a kiss to his older boyfriend’s lips.

he can feel jaemin smiling into the kiss, _the smug bastard_ , and jaemin wraps his arms around him to pull him closer and deepen the kiss. he teasingly nips at jisung’s lips until they part before licking in to explore his mouth, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth. jisung responds just as enthusiastically, fingers threading into his boyfriend’s hair as he pulls the older closer. half a minute later, their hair are tousled, lips are left swollen and they are both panting.

“that’s one hell of a goodbye kiss,” jaemin teases, pressing another kiss to the corner of jisung’s mouth while continuing to run his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair, but this time to neaten it.

jisung wants to shy away, clearly embarrassed and face turning red, but jaemin still has an arm around his waist. he feels jaemin slip something into the back pocket of his jeans and looks up, confused.

“i actually meant you forgot your phone, but i did enjoy the kiss,” jaemin states, voice full of laughter as his pats jisung’s butt for good measure. “have fun at the studios.”

“oh god, i hate you so much!” jisung yells, pretty sure there’s smoke coming from his ears from how hot his face feels, pushing jaemin to get out of the embrace and scrambling for the door.

“i love you too! see you later baby!” jaemin calls out.

jisung swears he can hear jaemin’s laughter all the way down the elevator ride.

**Author's Note:**

> hope y’all enjoyed it! c: 
> 
> and in case you haven't seen the way [jaemin hug jisung and pat his butt](https://twitter.com/jaesungdaily/status/1129325533970522113)... who am i kidding, i'm sure you have. 
> 
> feel free to drop me any prompts or one-liners you may have in my cc!!  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/allthelines) || [twt](https://twitter.com/jaesungrise)


End file.
